Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods for inspecting semiconductor and solar wafers.
Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic (PV) devices or solar cells are devices which convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electrical power. One approach of forming the solar cells is to slice a multi-crystalline brick into hundreds of thin bare wafers, and to process the bare wafers to form the solar cells. The bare wafers may be inspected for defects such as dislocations or impurities. The less defects the bare wafers have, the more efficient the finished solar cell will be. However, the current inspection method cannot provide useful information about defects to the brick or bare wafer producers, so the producers can improve the quality of the bricks/wafers.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for providing wafer producers useful information regarding defects in the bricks/wafers.